My Little Pony: Pure Harmony
by Kinght the tiger
Summary: Rated T for safety. I will add a description when I can think of one.


**Me: I have retured! I had planned on doing a MLP fanfiction, I wanted it to have a OC in it, and I had a buch of ideas for a OC, but I coudn't decide on which one to use. I have finaly decided which Oc I wanted to use as you can see.**

**Disclaimer: Timeninja does not own MLP.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

**Tree of Harmony/Elements of Harmony: **_**"talk"**_

_"Elements of Harmony, it is time." _The Tree of Harmony said.

_"Time for what?" _Loyalty asked.

_"How could you froget, it has only been 2 million years... Oh, that's why you don't remember."_ Magic said.

_"Can somepony tell me what it is time for?" Loyalty said._

_"It is time for us to unite and become a living being." _Honesty said.

There was a flash of light, and a unicorn stallion appeared. The unicorn had golden fur, a light blue mane and tail, purple eyes -a rare color for a stallion-, and his cutie mark was a silver tree with a crystal blue star in the middle.

"It looks like we will be able to use our old forms' powers." The unicorn said in Magic's voice as he touched his horn.

_"Hey, why does Magic get to use our new form's body?" _Loyalty asked.

_"Magic's last user seemed to be the leader of her little group. Magic, you can use your thoughts to speak to me and the other elements and not worry about anypony hearing you." _The Tree of Harmony said.

_'Okay, and our new form needs a name.' _Magic said.

_"How about Harmonic Soul." _Honesty said.

_"Harmonic Soul, sounds like a great name." _Loyalty said, then the other elements said they agreed with him.

"Harmonic Soul it is." Harmonic Soul said.

_"Teleport to somewhere near ponyville so they wont ask questions about why you were in the EverFree forest." _The Tree of Harmony said, then Harmonic Soul teleported away in a flash of silver light.

(10 seconds later)

Harmonic Soul walked into ponyville only to be face-to-face with Laughter's last user.

"Hey, I have never seen you before, and if I have never seen you before you must be new, and if you are new I need to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" Pinkie Pie said before running away, leaving Harmonic Soul to try to figure out what had just happened.

_"That was... unexpected." _Loyalty said.

_"Hey, we should not be sitting around trying to figure what just happened, we should be walking around and seeing what there is to see." _Honesty said.

_'Your right, we should be exploring ponyville.' _Magic said, but the second Harmonic Soul started to walk again...

"Incoming!"

Loyalty's last user crash landed into him.

"Hey, you need to watch where your going!" Rainbow Dash said when she got back on her hoofs.

"I need to watch where I am going? You do know you crash landed into me." Harmonic Soul said.

"Yeah, but I only crash landed into you because you were not watching where you were going!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You would have still crash landed even if I did get out of your way, so you are the one who needs to watch where your going!" Harmonic Soul said.

"Hey, your the one who needs to watch where you are going!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, you do!" Harmonic Soul said.

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"Both of you need to watch where you are going." Somepony said, then Harmonic Soul and Rainbow Dash turned and saw Twilight Sparkle, who had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash and Harmonic Soul said.

"You would have nev- Wait, who are you?" Twilight asked, realizing she had never seen the golden unicorn before.

"I'm Harmonic Soul." Harmonic Soul said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." Twilight said.

"And i'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Harmonic Soul, Rainbow Dash would not have crash landed into you if you were watching where you were going, and Rainbow Dash, you would have never crash landed at all if you were watching where you were going." Twilight said.

"Hey, that makes sense." Harmonic Soul said.

"Yeah, it does." Rainbow Dash said.

"You must be new here." Twilight said to Harmonic Soul.

"Yeah, is it beacuse you have never seen me before." Harmonic Soul said.

"That and the fact Pinkie Pie is giving everypony a invitation to a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party." Twilight said.

"So that's the name of that weird mare." Harmonic Soul said.

"I can give you a tour of Ponyville if you like." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I don't want to get lost on my first day here." Harmonic Soul said.

(1 minute later)

"Our first stop, Carousel Boutique!" Twilight said.

"I think I am going to stay out here." Rainbow Dash said.

The purple alicorn and golden unicorn left the cyan pegasus outside as they walked in to Carousel Boutique. A bell was rung when the alicorn opened the door, letting everypony inside know that somepony had just entered Carousle Boutique.

"Coming!" The voice of Carousle Boutique's owner called as Generosity's last user came down to greet Magic's last user and the combined form of the Elements of Harmony.

"Hello Twi- Oh, who is this?" Rarity asked, noticing the golden unicorn next to Twilight.

"Rarity, This is Harmonic Soul, he is new to Ponyville." Twilight said.

(5 minutes later)

Harmonic Soul had went to Sweet Apple Acrs where he met Applejack, Applebloom, Bic Mac, and Granny Smith, after that he went to Golden Oaks Library where he met Twilight's assistant Spike, then he went to a place called Quill's Book Store where he met a green pegasus named Quill.

"Our finale stop, Sugercube Corner!" Twilight said. Their was no closed sign, but the lights were off.

"Twilight, Why are the-?" Harmonic Soul started, but...

"SURPRISE!" Everypony in Sugercube Corner beside Twilight and Harmonic Soul yelled.

(A couple minutes later)

"Uh oh." Harmonic Soul said.

"Uh oh what?" Applejack asked.

"I don't have any bits." Harmonic Soul said.

"You can work at my book store, and can sleep in my guest bedroom." Quill said. Quill was a green pegasus with cobalt blue eyes, a dark green mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a book and Quill.

"Thanks." Harmonic Soul said.

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
